


Ordinary Days

by acinnamonrollwithsomesin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fluff, M/M, Married Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Morning Kisses, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, endless love and affection is my kink, no seriously there are kisses EVERYWHERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acinnamonrollwithsomesin/pseuds/acinnamonrollwithsomesin
Summary: There was a fairytale in Noctis' memory where the prince would wake the princess up from a magical spell with a kiss to the lips. But a single kiss doesn't sit well with Noctis. It's just not enough.Noctis decides to try several kisses to wake Ignis instead.But nothing, no matter how big or terrifying, could ever be enough to break the spell of Ignis' love for him. Especially on a peaceful, ordinary day like this.





	Ordinary Days

As sunlight shone through the nearby window, Ignis was fast asleep, curled up next to his husband Noctis in their bed. It would typically be an ordinary morning, but this was different.

For one, there were no meetings today, and second, this was one of the rare mornings where Noctis was actually the first one up. And instead of shaking Ignis or calling “Iggy” in a sing song voice like always, he figured he could try something different to wake his beloved up today.

  
But what?

  
As Noctis wondered, he gazed at Ignis’ peacefully slumbering face, and smiled affectionately.

  
His eyes wandered all over Ignis’ features, before settling at his lips.

 

  
_Wait…That’s it!_

 

  
Noctis ran his hands through Ignis’ hair, reveling in the softness, before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He kissed Ignis in the same spot again, and those few, sweet kisses quickly turned into a shower of them.  
His arms snaked under Ignis’ shirt, slowly rubbing along his back. The softness of Ignis’ skin would become several slivers of roughness before fading back into softness as Noctis rubbed up and down Ignis’ back. Noctis knew the sensation all too well.

Those were his scars.

Even though scars were typically thought of as a symbol of imperfection, Noctis still loved the scars all over Ignis’ body. For he loved Ignis as a whole. Every single part of him was perfect in his eyes. He only wished Ignis had the confidence to see that as well.

 

Ignis stirred at the sensation of the kisses, moaning quietly.

 

  
_Good. It’s working._

 

  
Noctis then pressed a kiss to Ignis’ nose, where his scar was, and he could see it twitch a little from the ticklish feeling. He chuckled softly at Ignis’ reaction.

 

_Cute. Like a little rabbit._

 

Noctis nuzzled his nose against Ignis’, before moving to peck at his right cheek. Inbetween each kiss, Noctis whispered a gentle and quiet "I love you." and repeated those words like a prayer to the gods. His warm breath caused Ignis to stir even further. Noctis held Ignis tighter in response.

No matter how much he told Ignis he loved him, it would never be enough to Noctis. He couldn't put his immense love into words.

  
Noctis stopped kissing for a brief moment to bring his right hand out from under Ignis’ shirt and began petting his hair. He fluffed the chestnut brown locks and tousled them around as his wedding ring glittered in the early sunlight, before he moved his mouth over to kiss Ignis’ left cheek.

 

After a few more kisses, Noctis was greeted with emerald green eyes fluttering open, along with a quiet mumble of “Noct…What are you doing?”

“Waking you up.” Noctis whispered, before his lips brushed Ignis’ in a soft kiss. It lingered, for Noctis wanted to fully savor the feeling of the scar on Ignis’ bottom lip. Ignis didn’t reciprocate the kiss. He was still too tired to really process anything yet.

“Mmn…” Ignis murmured as Noctis went back to kissing at his left cheek.

 

“You…didn’t have to.” Ignis yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Despite the sensation of Noctis’ beard, the kisses were soft and warm. Comforting and loving like an unsung lullaby.

“What? Don’t like it?” Noctis asked quietly as he kissed Ignis.

 

Ignis’ arm reached over Noctis’ back, pulling him closer.

 

“No, that’s…not it. Feels nice. I think I’m…falling asleep again.” Ignis’ speech became slurred, and his eyes steadily closed.

“Oh, no, no, no. I’m not having that. Who’s gonna make breakfast?” Noctis patted at Ignis’ cheek to keep him awake.

“Me. Well, after a can of Ebony, of course.” Ignis chuckled quietly, and he leaned into Noctis’ chest.

 

“But…can’t we just stay like this for a little while longer? Please?” Ignis gave Noctis a pitiful look as he begged, and Noctis sighed.

“Sure...But just a little while longer, okay? No falling asleep on me either.”

“Of course. Whatever you say, dear.” Ignis nuzzled against Noctis, and they laced their fingers together. As Ignis’ ring twinkled in the sunlight, Noctis rubbed his thumb against Ignis’ hand, and everything fell quiet. Noctis smiled warmly at Ignis, but it was nothing compared to the warmth of Ignis' body heat.

 

It felt nice to just relax and take the moment in. No more pain. No more hardship.

 

Not after all Ignis did to ensure Noctis would live these ordinary yet blissful days with him.

 

 

And for every part of Ignis, for Ignis’ existence, Noctis was eternally grateful.

 

 

  
~Fin~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, It's me again! It's been a while since I wrote another fic, so I figured I'd make something nice and sweet for y'all. So yeah, no smut this time. I'll probably dish out some Promptio next if you guys are getting tired of all the Ignoct. If not, well idk I guess I'll keep it coming.  
> And as always, if you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are gladly appreciated!


End file.
